


Kiss Me

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meteorstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kiss me like you wanna be lovedYou wanna be lovedYou wanna be lovedThis feels like falling in loveFalling in loveWe're falling in love"Kiss Me" by Ed Sheeran





	Kiss Me

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] began pestering tentacleTherapist [TT]

GA: Rose I Have Been Told That Movies Are A Good Date Night Idea And We Are In Desperate Need Of One 

TT: Who told you that? Was it Karkat? 

GA: I Merely Wanted To Spend A Night With You Where We Are Not Being Harrassed By Our Friends 

TT: It was Karkat, wasn't it Ms Maryam? 

GA: Perhaps Ms Lalonde 

GA: I Shall See You Shortly With Snacks And Beverages In Hand 

TT: My turn to pick the movie then. I shall await your arrival with bated breath. 

tentacleTherapist [TT] ceased pestering grimAuxiliatrix [GA]

Kanaya set down her phone and placed her face into her hands, her face turning bright green at the thought of meeting alone with Rose. She loved her so much but if only she could be a little less awkward in her presence. A soft knock on her door alerted her to Rose’s presence, picking pieces of imaginary lint and dirt off her comfortable long red skirt she opened the door to find Rose holding multiple movies as well as warm blankets.

“Hello Kanaya, are we ready to alchemise enough food to feed us for days?” 

“Of course what are you in the mood for?”

Rose bit her bottom lip with her top teeth, seemingly pondering what Earthen delicacies they would indulge in tonight. Rose eventually decided on the classic popcorn and a few new options just in case they felt adventurous. The couch was covered with blankets and pillows in a sort of fort along with their snacks piled on the nearby table.  
Rose and Kanaya sat entangled as they watched some of Rose’s favourite childhood movies. The peace and quiet was breathtaking after the screaming match earlier that day about the session and how things should go from differentiating points of views. Rose's hand reached for Kanaya’s, fingernails meet claws with a familiarity of warm and cold that was somewhere in between and just right. Rose looked Kanaya in the eyes, slowly they brought their lips closer into a kiss that seemed to last forever and they were reluctant to break away from the embrace.

As the night progressed, they switched to some of Kanaya’s favourite movies with English subtitles even though Rose was attempting to learn the language. Kanaya lay on the couch with Rose seated slightly on her lap and after a few movies in Alternian she felt a soft warm body put all its weight on her chest. Rose had fallen asleep for the first time in weeks and who was Kanaya to wake her up? She simply settled in and continued watching the movie until her eyelids drooped, losing consciousness moments later.


End file.
